Demyx the Pillow
by smileintears
Summary: yeah, stupid title, i know. AU, XigDem, high school setting, rated for saftey: Xigbar's week has sucked so far, but thankfully, Demyx can provide the "support" he needs. yeah, bad pun.... just give it a shot .


Warnings: XigDem, mild language, excessive retardation and fluff (as can only be brought to you by teh anal panzehs….. don't ask).

regular dialogue

_thought/imagination_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Xigbar banged his head against the painted cinderblock wall for the billionth time. Projects, classes, tests, work- it just all seemed to be falling down around him, drowning, _overwhelming _him. He'd barely gotten any sleep this past week. On top of that, upon arriving early and finding out that his teacher had _in fact _found his paper and he really didn't have to go through all the trouble of arriving early and wasting the cheap school's precious ink and paper, he promptly threw the ten or so pages of educated bullshit on marine wildlife in the nearest trash can and stomped off to the usual hallway. Normally, he would walk in to crowd of people, waving hellos and ratting off reminders to his friends, _but his eyes would still wander along the slightly dysfunctional group plastered to the wall, until he reached a certain form- ocean eyes shining as he waves Xigbar over to himself, they talk, hug, maybe snuggle, and of course kiss a little…_

_Okay, a lot._

Xigbar felt a smile tug at his lips as a small, quiet laugh escaped his body. God, he loved that kid! But with the way his day was going, his favorite blonde had probably caught some virus in the middle of the night and wouldn't even cross into his periphery until Monday.

"Demyx….." he groaned as he tried to find a comfortable crook in the wall at an angle that would be somewhat merciful to his neck (pffft… no such thing). His eyelids slowly began to droop.

Footsteps began to echo down the hall "Okay I think I'm going crazy, I swear I just heard my name." The footsteps got closer. "Is someone- hey Xig!" A cheery voice at what seemed like an ungodly decibel level caused Xigbar's eye to shoot open to a smiling face that held his favorite oceanic eyes, only slightly blocked by a strand of dirty blonde hair that fell out of the weirdest hairdo on the face of the planet. The beaming teen was holding onto firmly onto the strap of his guit-no, sit- his instrument's case (Xigbar was too tired to think of the name at the moment).

"Dem... hey babe…" he said rubbing the itching skin underneath his eye patch. He couldn't be bothered right now to actually get up and greet the teen. How the hell had he heard that, anyway? "What are you here for?"

"Oh, make-up chemistry stuff. You know how…'Coach' Randall is," he spat out his teacher's honorific in distaste. If the cheerleaders were sports team, why the hell couldn't the marching band be one?

"Ah, yeah… I see…" Xigbar groaned out the statement as he began to roll his head around the wall again. Demyx pulled his lips into a side-smile and looked down at Xigbar affectionately.

"Tired?"He questioned pulling off his sitar case and sliding down next to Xigbar.

"Yeah, buncha crap….." the rest of his speech was lost in incoherent mumbles.

Demyx giggled softly as he balanced his case against the wall. The bags under his boyfriend's eyes were horrible! He adjusted his clothing, stretched out his legs and crossed them right over left to set up a soft area of flesh and fabric.

"Here." He said patting his thighs.

"What?" Xigbar lazily turned his head, batting a glazed eye.

"C'mon and lay down on my lap." Demyx chirped.

Xigbar grunted and shuffled over to the blonde. Turning around, he laid down his head and slowly exhaled as he made contact with the blonde's lap. This was the softest thing that he'd had his head on all week. Better yet, it was his boyfriends lap. He snuggled farther into the makeshift pillow.

"Comfortable?"

"Mmmm…. Yeah." The statement was short lived- soon enough Xigbar he felt a knot of tension start to build at the nape of his neck. He began to squirm in an attempt to relieve the irritation.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just the band holding my 'tail is kinda makin' a knot-spot-thingy on my neck."

"Well, take it out."

"Uh….. nuh-uh"

"Why not?"

"Because….." Xigbar paused as he searched for a plausible excuse. "It's pissy to get my hair… this... way..." _Ooh yeah. Nice one._

"Okay, Xigbar that is bull crap. There's no way in _hell_ you spend more time on your hair than I do on mine."

Demyx had him there. Xigbar was already snickering mid-statement, but now it had developed into a full on laughing fit. He rubbed his face viciously before picking up his head up enough to pull his hair out of his "tail" (he refused to call it a ponytail), and plopped his head back down on Demyx's thighs. Long black strands decorated with sporadic stripes lay strewn over faded denim. _Much Better._ Xigbar smiled as he felt Demyx's nimble, thin fingers run through his hair. "I'm not screwing you hair up too much, am I?"

"… Oh shut up."

They shared a quiet laugh and Demyx continued to stroke his lover's hair and face. Xigbar felt all the pent up apprehension and anger that had built up over the week just melt out of his system. He grabbed Demyx's spare hand from the ground and intertwined their fingers, looking up at the blonde with as much alert as possible- anyone else would have received a grumble.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," the blonde met his "pirate" halfway and sweetly pressed his lips to Xigbar's. Xigbar pulled back smilling, slowly shutting his eye as he plopped his head back into Demyx's warm lap, who promptly went back to gently stroking his hair. Xigbar turned his head towards his "pillow" slightly. "Sing to me babe….." he said yawning.

"What do you wanna hear?"

"Mmmm….. anything….. just not techno."

"Aw, c'mon….. you know you love the 'uhn-tiss, uhn-tiss'"

"Yes, but not now. Right now, you are a pillow. Pillows do not go 'uhn-tiss.'"

"Nor do they sing at all."

"….. Just sing, dammit."

Demyx laughed. Xigbar could be such a bitch when he was tired. He loved these stupid little conversations, and he loved how Xigbar was the only one that he could carry them on with and not feel stupid. His slender fingers continued to softly drag through coarse hair and gently massage the connected scalp. He softly began to hum the strains of a soft, almost mournful sounding song- probably some foreign lullaby. It wouldn't have surprised Xigbar in the least- Demyx was a culture bug.

"Sing sumthin' happier….." he muttered, his voice trailing off. He nuzzled farther into the warm space and crossed his limbs, re-locking his hand with Demyx's. Demyx smiled and obliged, changing the tune to something with a lighter air but still as soft as the previous song. Xigbar soon found it harder and harder to hear the music as his eye slid closed and his body relaxed farther. "Thanks, babe." He softly said before drifting off into a much deserved sleep.

Demyx let out a breathy laugh as Xigbar began to snore lightly. He felt the tune catch in his throat as he covered his yawning mouth. The musician managed to hum a few more lines before dropping his own head. The stroking of his beloved's hair began to slow. "Love you, Xiggy….." he muttered before his eyes slipped shut.

That morning, the first period bell didn't seem to be as much of an annoyance as it usually was.


End file.
